A Story Worth Telling Forever and Always
by catatran33
Summary: Owen/Cristina: A story based on a true story that was meant to be very serious... but turned out to be one funny story to tell to the kids xD I thought I'd do something different, instead of all the breakup stories : FAST FORWARD 2 YEARS


**Disclaimer:** I do not own these two chrarcters... but I wish I did! lol

**Author's Note: **I actually wrote in in 3 hours... so if there are any mistakes, please ignore them lol And although this is a fanfiction of Owen and Cristina, the basic storyline itself is somewhat based on a true story that I heard my teacher about the night he had gotten engaged. And it was a funny story, as you will read... I laughed so hard when he told this cute, yet hilarious story to my class. So I've filled in the blanks with dialogue and made-up details. So... ENJOY :) and please **review**!

* * *

They decided to go to a semi-casual restaurant in the heart of Seattle. Neither one of them wanted to dress up for dinner. They had agreed on an Italian restaurant that had a small intimate atmosphere. And plus, Owen knew the owner of the restaurant, which helped him immensely.

For the past few weeks, Owen had been planning and scheming for this particular night. It would be a night that would change their lives for forever. He'd wanted to make it perfect. Nothing too fancy or over the top, but also nothing too cliché or plain either. A small intimate restaurant would do just fine.

As they drove to the restaurant, Owen's knuckles turned white as they held onto the steering wheel too tightly. He tried to calm himself, but it was hard to since he knew the significance of what he was going to do. Cristina noticed his agitation and asked him if he was okay. Owen said he was just fine and continued driving through the streets of Seattle towards their destination.

Once they reached the restaurant, like the gentleman he was, Owen got out of the car, walked around the car, and opened the door for Cristina. And as she got out, she kissed him softly on the cheek and teased him about his chivalry.

When they reached the entrance of the restaurant, Owen spotted the owner, Spicy Mikey, he was called.

"Hey! How's it goin', Owen?" Mikey asked enthusiastically. Mikey had inherited the restaurant a while back. He wasn't originally from around the Seattle area. Before he had moved out to run the restaurant, he had only ever lived in Boston. And because of this, he had a thick Boston accent that sometimes people couldn't understand. Mikey was a funny guy, and lived on making fun of himself and the stupidity of others. Everyone loved Spicy Mikey.

"I'm doing great! How about you man?" Owen replied, giving Mikey a firm handshake.

"I'm doing great, brotha. It's good to see ya."

"It's good to see you too."

"So what can I do for ya?"

"Well we— " Owen started, but was cut off by Cristina. She informed him that she'd be in the bathroom to freshen up before dinner. Owen thought that was perfect.

Once Cristina was gone, Owen turned back to Spicy Mikey and said, "I'm going to ask her to marry me, Mikey."

" 'Gratulations, brotha!" He said excitedly. "I'm supa happy for ya!" He looked down at the seating chart and then said, " 'Ere, let me give you a small private table in the back, away from pryin' eyes. Will that do, Owen?" He gave Owen a mischievous wink.

Owen chuckled. "Yeah, that's fine, Mikey."

By the time their table was ready, Cristina was back from the bathroom. As Mikey had promised, it was a very private table. From their table, they didn't have to worry about other people watching them, which would have made Owen more nervous than he already was. They sat down and ordered their meals. Even though Owen wasn't even hungry, he couldn't let Cristina suspect that _something_ was up. And plus, the food was great there. So he picked at his food for most of the night and ate enough to keep Cristina from asking any questions.

However, what Owen didn't know was that although he tried his best to conceal his anxiety… it wasn't really working. From adjusting his collar, to fiddling with his fork, to glancing at his watch repeatedly, to fidgeting his leg… it was obvious to anyone that had eyes that something was bothering him slightly, however, not in the way people might have thought.

Finally, Owen finally mustered up the courage to propose.

Owen reached for her hand and held it in his. He admired her small, delicate hand in his. "You know, these last two years have been the best years of my life," he said in a quiet voice. "I never thought we'd ever get here. With all the things we've gone through, it's a miracle we've made it this far." He smiled. "You're incredible. You've stuck by me through thick and thin. And I can't thank you enough. I really can't." He looked up, with a cheeky smile. "_You. Saw. Me._" Cristina couldn't help but let a little smile creep up onto her face. "You loved me… for _me_. And…" He paused, and gazed into her beautiful brown eyes. "I love you, Cristina. And I can't imagine my life without you."

Now, Cristina was going red. Owen was a sweetheart, and she loved that about him. She couldn't wipe the huge grin off her face.

"Are you getting soft on me, Dr. Hunt?" she said, playfully teasing him with an amused, yet slightly confused expression.

"Uh, no—I just…" He didn't know what to say. Although he'd practice his lines over and over in his head for the past two days nonstop, he was utterly speechless now. He couldn't, for the life of him, get the words out.

Cristina was puzzled. He never saw Owen more nervous; it wasn't like him to lose his cool. But tonight, it seemed as if his skin was too small for him. Owen couldn't keep still, and continually took deep breaths to calm his nerves. And he kept muttering to himself, which was even weirder to Cristina. She was confused as hell as to what was making him so jumpy.

"Owen, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." He gave her a small, nervous smile. However, it wasn't very reassuring in the least to Cristina.

"You sure?"

Owen nodded, and adverted his gaze from hers to the table and back. _How the hell am I going to do this? God, why is this so hard?! Just do it!_

Owen released Cristina's hand and slowly rose from the table.

"Where are you going?" she inquired. But, to her surprise, Owen didn't go anywhere. Instead, he hesitated and took a deep breath before he knelt down on one knee in front of her. For a split second, she was slightly confused… then it hit her.

Owen took out a small blue velvet box from his coat pocket. With his shaking hands, he opened the box. "Cristina, will you marry me?"

After several speechless seconds passed, Cristina began to chuckle. Then the chuckle became a giggle. Cristina brought a hand up to her mouth to hide her smile. Owen, still on bended knee, was utterly confused by Cristina's reaction to his marriage proposal. He was asking her to marry him and all she could do was _laugh_?! Owen looked a little uneasy as a minute passed without an actual response from her. With a quizzical look on his face, he continued to stare at Cristina, who's giggling finally ceased.

He finally asked, "What's so funny? Is that a yes, or a no?" Although he knew Cristina loved him back, and was fairly confident that she'd say yes, he was still a little uncertain of the outcome. Isn't it always the case?

" Look!" Cristina made him turn the box around so that he was able to see the ring. The ring was the reason for her laughter. Owen looked at the ring inside the box, and suddenly realized that he had opened the box _upside down_. When he had opened the box to Cristina, at first she didn't see the ring, because instead of being on the bottom… it was on the top. Cristina couldn't help but giggle at the knowledge that he was _that_ nervous.

Owen was embarrassed. He somewhat shamefully shook his head for his stupidity. However, it wasn't his fault. It was the build up all his anxiety and nervous jitters because he was going to ask Cristina for _forever_.

Once the embarrassment faded away somewhat, Owen turn the box right side up. Then, with the class of a suave and confident man and the flash of his million dollar smile, he asked the all important question, "So?"

Cristina could see the love in his crystal blue eyes—his eyes could never hide anything from her. And at this moment, she knew that he'd indeed be around in her life 40 years from now, prying the scalpel from her cold dead hands.

"Yes, Major Dr. Owen Hunt. I will marry you," she replied with an excitement she'd never felt before.

Owen flashed the smile that she loved so much and removed the ring from the box and placed it on her left ring finger. It was the perfect. Owen held her hand firmly in his, and kissed the back of her hand.

Cristina's hand caressed his red auburn hair and his rugged cheeks. Owen looked up and pulled her head close to his. He kissed her tenderly and let his tongue slip past her lips, tasting all of her which he'd never get enough of. It was a short kiss, but no less passionate. Owen slowly withdrew, leaving butterfly kisses on the corner of her mouth.

He pulled back to look at her face and saw the unconditionally love within her eyes.

With a huge, bright smile on his face, he hugged her to him and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Cristina Yang. I love you so much."

"And I love you, Owen Hunt. _Forever and Always_."

* * *

**The upside-down ring did happen! But I'm happen to say that she DID say yes when my teacher proposed lol They're to be married later this year :)**

**SO.... good, bad, okay? Review and tell me :) I like feedback :D As other people say, "Review = Love" lol (btw, this _is_ only my second fanfiction)**


End file.
